peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Night
'''Green Night '''is the first episode of the tenth season of Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation. It released on June 14, 2030. Synopsis Somehow convinced the Satanic Six are messing with her head, Pinko requests the heirs to go inside Sandra's brain, but the heirs discover a punk rock infested nightmare. Plot The episode starts with Caden and Ayyiya picking up Pinko. Ayyiya notices that Sandra isn't with Pinko and inquires of this. Pinko tells her that Sandra started wearing black and dark purple and sat at least a mile away from everybody else. Caden tells them that Sandra's just going through an emo phase, but Ayyiya and Pinko think the Satanic Six are messing with Sandra's head. Caden then begrudgingly turns the car around to the heirs' house. As soon as they make it there, Pinko runs in and barges in on a heated Ping Pong match between Garth and William. Pinko tells the heirs that they need to turn Sandra back into her old self. Barb suggests Danner212, but Spinfox informs her that his powers only work on users. One awkward silence later, HannelSam teleports in with Caden and Ayyiya, saying that if they wanna convert Sandra, they have to go inside her brain. Alex Pig comes around to help them get inside. Now inside Sandra's mind, the heirs see that she has gone full on emo, as she prefers punk rock to metal. Spinfox educates himself with this knowledge, thinking it will come in handy. The heirs trudge through "blood" (though Q immediately recognizes it as red ink), flaming forests, and a sea of oil. They eventually reach the center kingdom of Sandra's mind, and start beating up the figures inside. Barb stops the heirs and points to a shadow figure across from them. After fighting for what feels like hours, the heirs realize they will have to fight fire with fire. Spinfox puts his newfound knowledge into use and sings a rock song, destroying the figure. Now convinced all is well with the world, the heirs start heading back, but Sandra suddenly starts shaking in a spastic manner. HannelSam tells the heirs via hologram that no activity from the Satanic Six was detected, and that they had just rendered Sandra unconscious. Convinced Alex can do something to help her, HannelSam uses his limited technology to attempt to send Alex inside, but Discord and Caden end up going inside instead. Caden then takes a nap while Discord does weird things in Sandra's mind, paralyzing the heirs. The episode ends with Garth, Pinko, and Ayyiya boarding HannelSam in search of a way to get the heirs out of Sandra's mind, with Sandra still shaking because of Discord. Characters Major Characters * Sandra Sheep * Pinko Pig * William Potts * Spinfox * Barb * Matteo * Q Minor Characters * Caden Bute * HannelSam * Ayyiya Pig * Alex Pig * Garth Pumper * Discord * Demonic Mario (Speaking cameo) * Bomber267 (speaking cameo) * Unkno0wnUser (cameo) * Danner212 (mentioned)